<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when the world is on your side by loosingletters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201353">when the world is on your side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters'>loosingletters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>light [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Gen, Jedi Culture, Jedi Lineages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Sith slayer himself, was a part of their lineage? Kath’resi couldn’t wait to tell his friends about it.</em>
</p>
<p>Feemor and his Padawan meet Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan.</p>
<p>Or: Adopting your tiny lineage cousin 101.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Original Jedi Character(s), Feemor &amp; Original Jedi Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>light [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>911</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when the world is on your side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlabasterInk/gifts">AlabasterInk</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll pepper in the fact that I have more Jedi OCs than I know what to do with.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kath'resi Ahrarak hadn’t known what exactly to expect when his Master had said they were going to have two guests for dinner tonight. He certainly hasn’t expected his Master to start cooking the complicated dishes from his homeplanet that had to be stirred for <em>hours</em>. They didn’t eat those too often because they were so tedious to prepare, but Kath’resi always enjoyed them. The softly cooked violet puree didn’t look like much, honestly, but it was as sweet as the fruits it was made from and his absolute favorite.</p>
<p>“Who’s coming over today, Master?” Kath’resi asked as a dipped his finger into the mush, taste-testing it a second time before moving on to the souü.</p>
<p>Feemor only glanced at him in amusement, though his brow was creased in worry.</p>
<p>“My brother Padawan and his Padawan.”</p>
<p>Kath’resi’s eyes widened. He hadn’t known that their lineage had side branches here in the Temple! He had always thought it was just him, his older sister, and their Master. Of course, Kath’resi knew that wasn’t entirely the case, but it had definitely felt like it. He should ask Vatnem whether she had been aware of this once she actually came back from her mission. It had always been almost a full year since he had last seen her, eight months since he had last spoken to her. Her missions as a Shadow – not that Kath’resi officially knew that she was one – always kept her busy, but, somehow, he hadn’t expected her to stay out of contact this long. She was probably not going to make it home for Convergence either and Kath’resi tried not to let it bother him too much.</p>
<p>It wasn’t like he had been looking forward to seeing here again, or anything like that.</p>
<p>“Who’s your brother Padawan?” Kath’resi asked as he added even more pepper to their soup. His Master had said they should have at least one spicy dish. He wondered whether other members of their lineage preferred spicy food. Kath’resi was much fonder of sweets.</p>
<p>“My Master’s last Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Feemor replied.</p>
<p>Kath’resi nearly dropped the pepper caster into the pot.</p>
<p>“What!?” Kath’resi exclaimed, but before Feemor could elaborate, the doorbell to their apartment rang.</p>
<p>“Kath’resi, can you get it?” Feemor asked as he began filling the food into bowls.</p>
<p>“Sure!”</p>
<p>He didn’t have to be asked twice. Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Sith slayer himself, was a part of their lineage? Kath’resi couldn’t wait to tell his friends about it. He silently wondered whether he could ask Obi-Wan for training. Feemor was brilliant with a lighsaber, but Kath’resi wasn’t sure his style suited him as well. He preferred faced-paced duels. Of course, all his teachers had advised against settling on one style yet, but Kath’resi thought he should.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure what to expect when he opened the door, but a small, tiny blond kid holding a colorful cactus wasn’t it. That must be Obi-Wan’s Padawan then. Anakin... something. He wasn’t too sure about his name. Kath’resi looked up and indeed, Obi-Wan Kenobi was standing behind his student. He didn’t look all that remarkable. In fact, he actually looked pretty tired, much like Kath’resi when he was up late studying for that super boring Introduction to Mid Rim Ethics II exam he had already flunked twice and would likely also fail to pass in his third attempt.</p>
<p>“Knight Kenobi, Padawan, it’s nice to meet you,” Kath’resi said and let them inside.</p>
<p>“Thank you very much, Padawan Ahrarak,” Obi-Wan said. Anakin was a little slower to return the greeting.</p>
<p>The kid was honestly kind of cute, all wide-eyed staring at him like he was the coolest. One of his older friends’ lineage had recently gained a shiny new Initiate. They were eleven and now his friend wouldn’t shut up about how adorable they were. Anakin was part of Kath’resi’s lineage now, he supposed he should show the boy the ropes. After their two guests had greeted Feemor as well, Kath’resi invited Anakin to his room. The cactus he had been holding had been placed on the living room table and the adults were busy discussing... something. Kath'resi thought he had heard them mention Qui-Gon Jinn, but he wasn't too sure. What was definitely clear on the other hand, was that Feemor was acting all masterly worried, fussing as if Obi-Wan was a Padawan and not a Knight. Then again, he was around Vatnem’s age and nobody would trust her with a Padawan yet.</p>
<p>“You have a lot of pencils,” Anakin said, pointing to the many pencil holders.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah.” Kath’resi grinned. “I draw a lot in my free time. My biggest painting is even displayed back in the art rooms!”</p>
<p>Anakin frowned. “What art rooms?”</p>
<p>Kath’resi was about to shoot back a funny reply but stopped himself in the last second. Anakin wasn’t from the Temple, he had been only been here for three months maybe? The Temple was big. He probably really didn’t know about the art rooms.</p>
<p>“They are near the crèche,” Kath’resi replied. “I can show you later if you want! They’re my favorite rooms in the whole Temple, there’s nothing better.”</p>
<p>Anakin smiled shyly and nodded. Kath’resi’s friends had been absolutely right. Having a youngling was <em>the</em> <em>best</em>. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Happy, Kath’resi sat down on his bed while Anakin continued studying the many paintings he had displayed in his room. He seemed especially fascinated by all the nature studies Kath’resi had done. He really had to take Anakin to the art rooms, show off what he was truly capable of.</p>
<p>“No problem! What are your favorite rooms in the Temple so far?”</p>
<p>“The greenhouses,” Anakin blurted out immediately. When he turned to look at Kath’resi his eyes were shining with excitement. “There are so many flowers and plants! I’ve never seen that many before! And they all get watered!”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Kath’resi agreed, hoping he didn’t sound too patronizing. His joy was just infecting and really adorable. “They’re pretty cool.”</p>
<p>Feemor better not blow their dinner by fussing too much about Obi-Wan and scaring him away. Kath’resi was having the time of his life with his new cousin. Anakin was fun, Kath’resi already knew this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>Kath'resi is my own OC, who was created in a convo with the wonderful AlabasterInk whose stories you should really read.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>